Jumping High
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally and Sparkle get kidnapped by Vilgax, one jumping alien comes to the rescue. Rated T.


**In this story, Ally meets Crashhopper. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel, Sasha, and Sparkle. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Jumping High**

Ally and Sparkle had been in the woods playing when suddenly they smelled something strange that made them cough as they tried to climb into one of the trees, but the gas they breathed in was slowly making them sleepy and they both fell to the ground, hearing big footsteps before they fell asleep.

They woke up in a cage and Sparkle tried to use her electricity, but the bars only absorbed it. An evil laugh sounded. "Don't bother, brats. Soon, you'll be of no use to me."

The girls both saw it was Vilgax. Tetrax had told them about the evil war-bringer and how he had worked for him before Vilgax had destroyed Petropia and Tetrax went solo. They were now scared.

"What do you want?" Ally asked, curious.

"It's not what I want," said Vilgax. "There is someone I know who is interested in you two. He asked that I bring you to them after he had conquered a world for me. Though I don't do requests, I took this one, especially discovering that the traitor Tetrax is on Earth and you both have a connection to him."

"Leave our family alone!" said Sparkle. She would have zapped the war-lord, but Ally was holding her back and she didn't want to risk shocking her cousin as well.

Vilgax only laughed. "And your old cousins. I wonder what they would do to ensure that their little cousin and niece won't be harmed, hmm?"

Ally's eyes widened as she knew what Vilgax meant. "You'll be in trouble if you hurt us!" she said bravely.

"Silence, brats!"

Vilgax pounded the cage a bit, making it shake and Sparkle clung to Ally, who held her protectively, hoping that one of their family would come rescue them.

Suddenly, loud explosions echoed through the ship. "What is going on?!" asked Vilgax angrily. One of his workers turned to him.

"There is someone on the ship, my liege. They are destroying our engines!" Another alarm sounded. "They're destroying our communications!"

"Fools!" Vilgax snarled. "Contact Aggregor and get us out of here!"

But with damaged engines, the ship wouldn't go anywhere and the communications came up, only to have someone else on them.

"This is Magister Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers," said the person onscreen. "Vilgax, you're under arrest."

But Vilgax wasn't going down that easily. "Use the transwarp!" he said and his ship disappeared from sight and reappeared in space, but was badly damaged. More explosions then sounded along with loud crashes that hurt Ally's and Sparkle's ears as they wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, a voice sounded. "You're finished, Vilgax."

The high-pitched, bubbly voice had them all looking around until something landed with a loud crash on the console and then was gone in a flash. "I'm jumping so fast you can't see me!"

Vilgax brought out his sword, but he and his robot lackeys were all punched back by whatever was. When they all fell through the gaping holes on the floor, something landed in front of the girls' cage. It looked like a praying mantis crossed with a grasshopper, had green skin, and green and black clothing. He turned to them.

"Uncle Crashhopper!" said Sparkle, recognizing her uncle.

"Hey, kiddos," he said. "Hang on!"

Crashhopper then unlocked their cage and grabbed them both. "We need to get out of her before the ship blows!"

Ally and Sparkle clung to him as he jumped around to get to the escape pods and they all got in as the bug alien quickly steered them away.

Just in time to see Vilgax's ship blow.

"Whew!" said Crashhopper. "That was close. Are you girls okay?"

Sparkle hugged her uncle, who held her and scooped up Ally as well as they flew away from the wreckage. He then turned to the human girl. "You must be Ally. The other aliens talk about you all the time," he said.

"They do?" Ally asked.

"Sure! They're very fond of you," he said. "I'm Crashhopper."

"Uncle Crashhopper saved Aunty Rachel a while back and lives at the Mansion," said Sparkle, a smile on her face. The bug alien rubbed his niece's back and did the same for Ally.

"Attention, escape pod. Identify yourselves," said a familiar voice.

Ally sat up. "That's the Magister that called Vilgax!" she said excitedly.

Crashhopper answered the communications. "Don't shoot. We're friendlies," he said. "I have the two young girls who were kidnapped from the forest behind the Grant Mansion, where they were staying."

After a moment, they got an answer. "This is Magister Prior Gilhil. You are cleared to land in my ship's docking bay."

Crashhopper moved the ship carefully into the docking bay and some other Plumbers greeted them and took them to the medical ward first for a health check, which came back clean, and then they went to speak to the Plumber Magister who had taken them aboard. He turned and greeted them with a bit of a smile.

"Thank you for helping us capture Vilgax," he said. "Aggregor's been taken care of."

"Thank you, Magister Gilhil," said Crashhopper. "I was wondering, would you be able to give us a ride home? Rachel, Sasha, Feedback and the other aliens are no doubt worried about these two."

The Magister nodded. "We'll be warping down there in a few minutes," he said. "You can call your friends on the communications."

* * *

The bug alien did so and Rachel answered. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Rach!" said the chipper voice she knew belonged to Crashhopper. "Ally and Sparkle are with me on the Plumber's ship. We'll be home soon."

"Are they okay?" she asked worriedly.

"They're fine," he answered reassuringly. "We'll be landing soon."

After signing off, Rachel found Feedback and told him the good news and the Conductoid went with her as they found Sasha and the others, who all waited in the living room as the girls watched the Plumber ship land. Crashhopper came out with the younger girls on his back as they waved goodbye to the Plumber ship as it warped out. Rachel and Feedback burst out of the mansion with the aliens not far behind.

"Sparkle!" said Feedback.

"Ally!" said Rachel.

"Daddy!" called Sparkle, jumping down and racing to her father, who scooped her up and embraced her, crying a little as she cried a little too.

"Rachel! Sasha! Guys!" said Ally as she raced into her older cousin's arms and Sasha hugged them both. The other aliens gathered around for more hugs as they were relieved the two young girls were safe.

Later on, Rachel was walking past the many rooms and came to Crashhopper's room, where the door was opened and she saw Ally and Sparkle try to tackle the bug alien, who let them as he rolled around, pretending they had him and then he got them and began tickling them, making them both laugh. Feedback, who had been outside on the balcony, came back in hearing his daughter and niece laugh as he then kneeled down and tickled Sparkle as Crashhopper did the same while still tickling Ally. Rachel then shrugged and came in.

"May I join in?" she asked and they nodded and she helped both of them tickle the two girls.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two girls were laughing so hard it was hard to tell which one was laughing the hardest, especially when the playful tickling turned into blowing raspberries on each of the two girl's small stomachs, which only lasted for a little bit.

Then, the three let the girls up and Sparkle hugged her father and her uncle before going to her aunt, who held her as the little alien snuggled tiredly into the hug. Ally did the same after hugging Feedback and Crashhopper.

"Thanks for saving them today, Crasher," said Rachel with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my little girl," said Feedback. "I'm glad Vilgax is finally where he should be."

Rachel nodded and left Crashhopper's room after saying goodnight as it was evening and Feedback followed her as she went into Ally's room and the little girl fell asleep immediately and then Sparkle followed suit as Rachel hugged Feedback, saying goodnight.

Crashhopper watched as they settled the girls down and then went to bed themselves. He smiled as he then turned in for the night.

Ally, in her room, was also smiling in her sleep, as she was dreaming about jumping high with her new friend.

* * *

**Well folks, Ally has now officially met all the aliens. Wow! Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
